The present invention relates to orthosis and, more particularly, to a segmented orthosis with a pulley mechanism for fitting adjustment.
Orthosis braces on the market include a variety of closure systems to conjoin and hold a support member(s) in a desired position once it is wrapped around a location on the body. This type of medical device can be applied around the torso to support the low back, the leg to support a knee, etc. Some of the existing closure systems found on orthosis braces include: (1) belts and/or straps that are pulled and secured using hook and loop fastening methods; (2) threading cord through a series of eyelets; and (3) threading cord around a series of pulleys. The use of cord and pulleys is commonly known as a mechanical advantage system, which can also include substitutes for a pulley, such as a fixed position vertical post or a layering of members to form a channel.
Patients with certain medical conditions may have limited grip strength or range of motion, and therefore have difficulty achieving a recommended compression level when applying an orthosis brace. In these cases, the lack of restrictive movement or bodily support impacts the clinical efficacy while wearing an orthosis. To assist patients with meeting the physical requirements to properly tighten an orthosis brace, a closure system designed with mechanical advantage offers great ease and usability.
Orthosis braces that are currently available on the market with a mechanical advantage closure system have the following deficiencies: (1) they can integrate an array of narrow eyelets that abruptly change a cord's vector to an acute angle thus causing the cord to move unevenly when pulled; (2) they can wrap a cord around a fixed position, straight, vertical post or protrusion off a base, which allows a cord to shift along the length of the vertical axis when drawn; (3) they can have cord lengths that are not easily shortened by a patient to reduce the arm extension distance required to achieve a tight form fit around the treatment area; (4) they can be difficult to center against the treatment area without stopping to shift the orthosis prior to reaching the maximum applied forces; (5) they do not allow the closure system to be easily separated from the connecting support members for routine cleaning, maintenance, repair, and/or replacement; (6) they can have fully exposed elements that protrude outward enough to unexpectedly get caught on an object(s) thus creating a safety hazard; (7) they can integrate a rigid support member with a pre-determined shape and/or contour, which may not conform to every patient's anatomical shape and/or size; (8) they do not include an anterior rigid or semi-rigid insert that can be moved laterally left or right for horizontal realignment; and (9) they can be expensive to produce due to the number and complexity of custom shaped or molded components required for the closure system.
Orthosis devices with strap or belt closure systems can be difficult to tighten around the torso for patients inflicted with certain medical condition(s), such as arthritis, muscle weakness, limited range of motion, etc. As a result of wearing an orthosis with an inadequate or loose fit around a bodily location, the treatment outcome can be less effective for the patient. In addition, supportive rigid or semi-rigid inserts that are not correctly or consistently positioned against a bodily location can have an adverse effect on the treatment outcome.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved orthosis device that has a mechanical advantage closure system.